Enfin Chez Eux!
by Mana2702
Summary: Matt et Jenna emménagent dans leur maison, c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence!


_**Cet OS répond au défi 10 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : Votre personnage emménage dans son nouveau chez lui, placer les mots « user », « société » et « rapide ».**_

* * *

Jenna plaça les cadres sur la cheminée et sourit. Il y avait une photo d'elle et de Matt à 13 ans, une d'eux à leur mariage et une de ses parents. La jeune femme ressortit et regarda son mari qui déchargeait un carton. Elle l'embrassa et ils s'installèrent sur leur canapé qui était posé dans le jardin pour le moment. Ils mangèrent des bonbons dont ils étaient friands pendant leur jeunesse. Après ça ils rentrèrent les cartons. Le couple de jeunes mariés était content d'installer leurs affaires. La brune aimait pouvoir emménager leur maison, c'était une étape importante pour elle. Après tout, elle avait eu ce drôle de voyage dans le temps à ses 13 ans lorsqu'elle s'était ensuite réveillée à 30 ans, mais s'était rendue compte qu'elle était devenue une personne détestable. Ensuite elle avait eu à nouveau 13 ans un instant avant de se retrouver le jour de son mariage avec Matt. C'était étrange, elle avait donc sauté une grande partie de sa vie mais au moins elle était avec Matt. Le brun posait les cartons dans les bonnes salles. Il y déposa aussi son carton contenant ses appareils photos. Jenna arriva et lui sourit :

-Alors Monsieur Flamhaff, comment ça va ?

-Très bien, j'installe mes appareils, et vous Madame Flamhaff ?

-Bah je commence à tout installer, j'ai hâte de pouvoir utiliser notre cuisine pour nous faire de bons repas !

Matt sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient tombés amoureux de la maison dès qu'ils l'avaient visitée et avaient aussitôt signé le compromis de vente. La brune installait donc tranquillement les affaires. Elle commençait par les pièces vitales : cuisine, chambre et salle de bain. Elle ouvrit un carton et sourit avant d'aller voir son mari :

-Chéri, tu te rappelles à quel point on aimait faire les jeux de société ?

-Oui et j'aime toujours ça, mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

-Parce que je viens d'ouvrir le carton qui les contenait.

Il sourit et vint l'aider à ranger les affaires dans la chambre, après tout à deux ce serait plus rapide ! Une fois la chambre terminée ils allèrent ranger la cuisine. Jenna était vraiment heureuse, elle vivait un rêve éveillé. Matt avait un geste tendre pour elle chaque fois qu'ils passaient près l'un de l'autre. Il rangea la vaisselle qu'on leur avait offert à leur mariage dans le meuble qu'il avait hérité de ses grands-parents. Jenna continua de tout ranger, ils avaient déjà fait activé l'eau et l'électricité. Le frigo était branché et la brune allait commencer à préparer le dîner. Avec tout ça il se faisait déjà tard. Matt alla chercher un de ses appareils et prit sa femme en photo. Jenna gloussa :

-Tu vas finir par m'user à force de trop me prendre en photo !

-Aucun risque, tu es trop belle pour ça !

Il l'embrassa et prit des photos de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Il aimait tant gardait des preuves de ce qu'ils vivaient. Jenna était donc en train de cuisiner en souriant, elle était vraiment heureuse. Le brun retourna ranger son appareil et vint installer la table. Il la dressa ensuite et la jeune femme les servit. Matt demanda tranquillement :

-Alors, quel sera notre prochain projet au boulot ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'en parle avec la rédaction.

Jenna travaillait pour un magasine de mode, elle adorait son boulot. Elle avait redressé la barre, annulé toutes les mauvaises actions de la détestable Jenna qu'elle avait été après son premier vœu qui l'avait propulsée à ses 30 ans. Lors de son deuxième vœu qui lui avait redonné 13 ans pour qu'elle embrasse Matt et l'attire jusqu'à leur mariage, elle avait aussi souhaité effacer tout le mal que l'ancienne Jenna avait pu faire. Ainsi seule la vraie Jenna avait pu agir et faire sa vie. Matt débarrassa la table et alla brancher la télé. Ils avaient installé le canapé dans le salon. Jenna fit la vaisselle pendant ce temps et revint auprès de son mari. Ils regardèrent tranquillement la télé et la brune sourit :

-Tu te rends compte, notre premier chez nous.

-Je sais ma chérie, c'est complètement fou ! On a notre propre maison, où on pourrait élever nos futurs enfants.

-J'ai hâte d'arriver à cette étape justement !

Matt se mit à rire et ils allèrent coucher. Ils avaient eu une très longue journée, ils avaient déjà rangé une bonne partie de leurs affaires. Ils voulaient se sentir vraiment chez eux au plus vite, pouvoir dire que c'était leur foyer.

* * *

Jenna et Matt terminaient d'installer leurs affaires. Ils allaient faire quelques changements dans la maison, notamment refaire la peinture de certains murs. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tout emménager comme ils le souhaitaient. Une fois cela fait, Matt prit des photos de tout ça, il était fier de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux. Ils avaient pu faire absolument comme ils voulaient, personne pour leur dire quoi faire ou à quel endroit ils devaient placer les choses. Matt regarda sa femme :

-La maison de Monsieur et Madame Flamhaff est officiellement prête ! Je suis fier de toi ma chérie.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose !

-Bien sûr que si, c'est grâce à ton raffinement et à ton goût hors du commun que la maison est si belle.

-C'est aussi grâce à ton sens artistique, c'est toi qui a choisi les nouvelles couleurs des pièces mon amour.

Matt lui fit un clin d'œil, ils avaient fini de refaire les peintures, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Pendant un instant le couple avait eu 13 ans à nouveau. Le brun la regarda :

-Et si on faisait un jeu comme avant ?

-Super idée ! Une bataille navale ?

-C'est parti !

Jenna partit donc chercher le jeu et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. La brune gloussa :

-J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est chez nous, qu'ici on fait ce qu'on veut quand on veut...

-Oui, ça fait toujours bizarre de nous rendre compte que maintenant on est adultes n'est-ce pas ? C'est là qu'on réalise que nos 13 ans sont loin tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si, mais dans le bon sens !

Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent leur partie de bataille navale. Ils avaient su rester simples malgré le temps qui passait. Et avec ce deuxième vœu même si tout s'était passé très vite, elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé entre le jour de ses 13 ans et celui de leur mariage. C'était un vrai bonheur de se rappeler toutes ces années auprès de Matt, de leur idylle qui avait commencé et qui s'était renforcée avec le temps. Jenna et Matt étaient heureux car emménager dans leur maison était une nouvelle étape importante dans leur vie commune. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour admirer les pièces, il fallait qu'ils s'habituent à tout ça. Matt caressa la joue de sa femme :

-C'est fou, cette maison est un parfait mélange de toi et moi. C'est étrange mais on ressens nos styles à tous les deux à travers chaque pièce.

-C'est parce qu'on est parfaitement assortis Monsieur Flamhaff. C'est ça d'être chez soi, chacun apporte sa petite touche et à la fin c'est waouh.

Matt sourit et embrassa sa femme, leur maison était plus que waouh, elle était fantastique. C'était à la fois étranger et familier, c'était ça qui était magnifique. Dès qu'ils l'avaient visitée, les amoureux s'étaient sentis chez eux dans cette maison, ils avaient été très heureux d'y emménager si vite pour vivre de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
